1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light emitting diode array and more particularly to a light emitting diode lamp containing such an array and capable of indicating the presence of an AC input signal.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The prior art shows back-to-back light emitting diodes. They are energized by an AC input signal having a voltage equal to the operating voltage of the light emitting diodes. However, the diodes are not able to operate under the influence of an AC input signal of a higher voltage than their proper operating voltage.
In the disclosed invention, an array has back-to-back light emitting diodes and a modifying resistor. The light emitting diodes and modifying resistor are arranged to use an AC input signal having a higher voltage than the operating voltage of the light emitting diodes, themselves. Such an array is used in a lamp.